


We might fall (A collection of Bellarke one shots )

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Hope it's good, My first collection, Reunion, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Bellarke collection *-* It includes:</p><p>- What if Bellamy found a rose, and gave it to Clarke?<br/>- What if Clarke slept in Bellamy's tee shirt?<br/>- What if Bellamy and Clarke stood under a mistletoe together?<br/>- What if Bellamy had to calm a conscious Clarke during a life-threatening surgery?<br/>- What if they reunited while Bellamy was still locked up by Kane?<br/>- What if they made Finn jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The thousand thorns of a rose *-*

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first part of the collection! *-* Also known as: What if Bellamy found a rose, and gave it to Clarke?
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, especially the Jasper/Monty parts :D

At first, he had to blink, making sure that this was not a hallucination due to dehydration or those lovely Jobi-nuts, which were handed out a week ago.

In front of him, hundreds of roses in two different colors; red and hot pink, twisted up against what appeared to have been a stone wall prior to the apocalypse. To be honest, Bellamy was not entirely sure that it was in fact a rose, since he had only seen them drawn sometimes in the storybooks, he used to read to Octavia many years ago. _How could they have survived through a flaming-hell?_

But surely, he knew now that people also had, which pretty much made everything else possible.

However, did this mean that they would be able to grow things in a few years? Establish fields full of carrots, wheat and even potatoes? Most likely, that was just hunger mixed with the fact that no one had eaten properly for weeks. Nevertheless, he still needed to tell Clarke as soon as he got back.

Bellamy only remembered that these flowers were armed with thorns as they quite painfully pricked into the skin of his palm, when he tried to pull one out of the bush, and noticing how a little blood came from the small wounds left, he decided to arm himself, declaring war against the otherwise harmless flower.

Knowing that it would make his knife blunt, he only cut the stalk halfway apart, placing his fingers carefully between two thorns, and forced it out of its home.

_So much trouble for evidence…_

* * *

 

Returning to the camp, the flower in his hand and bringing back a shitload of berries, he knew that it would take Clarke a little extra to be mad at him for going out there alone. Normally, he would have brought Miller, however this was just another day, where he did not want to be near anyone if it was possible, yet most of the time here, it wasn’t.

Everything looked oddly calm at camp today besides the business of the every-day tasks and chores; nobody with faces covered in blood, no screaming, not a single group of hopeless teenage boys fighting over the spare pack of rations.

Even in the dropship, when he entered, the remaining sick delinquents appeared to be sleeping, because Clarke, Monty, Jasper and Raven sat together in the corner, obviously working on restoring communication with The Ark; something that made Bellamy feel sick.

“A rose for The Princess.” Bellamy struggled to mask a laugh behind the most relaxed smile, he could think of, as he held the flower out in front of her as she approached him.

Noticing how her jaw slacked a little bit in surprise, Bellamy could no longer hold back a grin.

“Where did you find it?” She asked, hesitatingly taking the rose in her hand and meeting his brown gaze, which was full of shining sparks. A smile soon grew on her lips as well.

Suddenly, Monty’s voice broke through, and even though this was clearly directed at Jasper, it was something, he wanted the whole dropship to know: “Dude, he gave her a rose.”

Bellamy arched an eyebrow at them, confused: “So?” _Why the teasing? It was just a flower used as evidence for something amazing, which he had not got to tell her yet, because of these smirking idiots._

“Jesus, Bellamy. I would suggest you read up on your fairytales,” _How ironic._ “Because last time I checked, giving a girl a rose was considered a romantic gesture.” At that, the leader scratched the back of his neck, suddenly so weirdly embarrassed that he had to avert his eyes from Clarke’s, focusing on Monty, who teasingly wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Guys, cut the crap. This flower only tells us that plants do still grow near here.” Clarke said to them, but it did not necessarily help that she had become severely embarrassed as well, the blush almost creeping into her cheeks.

“Could you show me, where you found it?” She once again turned to Bellamy, surprisingly succeeding in sounding casual.

And when he nodded, Jasper could not keep his mouth shut: “And now he’s taking her on a date. Way to go, Bell!” That earned a death glare from both of the leaders, but Raven was literally cracking up beside them, because she could see the flush on Clarke’s face, and the way Bellamy failed to keep his cool as he fidgeted.

Hoping no one could hear her, Clarke whispered: “Thank you.” Then, briefly smiled at him.

“For what?” He teased, the look in his eyes making her knees go like gelatin, and it did not help that the two big babies behind them had made her embarrassed for the first time in years.

“Take a hint.” Was her reply, and it confused him until they side by side walked out of the dropship wishing to reach the waterfall before sunset, and she let two fingers run along the rough skin of his closed hand.


	2. I like to believe, you've been dreaming of me *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a little shorter than the first one, but this one contains more fluff! 
> 
> Also known as: What if Clarke slept in Bellamy’s T-shirt?
> 
> I wrote this to Birdy’s song called 'Tee shirt”, which I somehow found very suitable for the story :D

Warmth was slowly making its way to the tent as the golden rays of sunshine broke through the plastic flap, and Clarke Griffin fluttered her eyes open, not completely rested but at least comfortable with his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, even when asleep.

Such things gave her reason to believe that everything was fine like it had been the past few days, however there would forever be carved images and screams into her mind that would not have vanished if that peace talk with The Grounders had worked.

Closing her eyes again, she let the calming smell of Bellamy’s favorite (only) tee shirt surround her like a strong shield of salt water, firewood and wet leaves.

He had given it to her last night, when it became cold, which was actually what spoke the words, she needed to hear, an extra time, because when doubt started to fill her, he had said, his voice holding a surprisingly soft tone: _“You’re not like the others.”_ Which could have been just another line to make her sleep with him, yet once he gave her that piece of fabric it was proved not to be; _that fabric kept a message, she would keep._

Considering the fact that he had no other tee shirt, it was a slight miracle that it was still soft, and besides a few, small holes, seemed to be in really good shape. But the way, she could almost feel the skin of Bellamy’s chest through it, gave away that it was not the best quality, which would suck, when the colder seasons stroke.

Beside her, Bellamy’s chest was slowly rising, then falling again as he breathed calmly.

Somehow, she wished he would not wake up just yet, but on the other hand, they soon had to get up, if they wanted to avoid discovery. The thought of that suddenly made her uncomfortable.

_“Bellamy…”_ She whispered, turning around to run a palm over his bare chest, the skin still warm. And it did not take much more than that for him to wake up, staring into her eyes in a way that made her remember everything that happened the night before.

Up until then, she had pictured it causing her to feel ashamed, yet the regrets just weren’t there as she nearly drowned in his sleepy gaze.

Without saying a word, Bellamy moved his fingers to softly slide down her skin; from her neck to her shoulder, under the fabric, creating shivers, when the electric shot of his energy hit. He touched a fingertip to her lower lip, and their eyes lingered on each other. “I’m afraid you have to give this back, unless you don’t mind me walking around shirtless.” Playing with the hem, Bellamy grinned at her, for a second biting his lip.

“I’m not complaining.” Clarke flirted. He just raised an eyebrow at her, and she imitated.

_There was going to be a battle over that tee shirt._


	3. Under the mistletoe, is only you *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually pretty long for a oneshot, because I wanted everything to turn out right. 
> 
> Also known as: What if Bellamy and Clarke stood under a mistletoe together?

White, almost sparkling snow now covered the forest floor in a thick layer, replacing the dried leaves, which had been laying there long enough for Clarke to memorize all of the many, wonderful colors.

Luckily, animals had fur, because the weather was getting cold, and not a single delinquent had had a chance to pack some warmer clothes before waking up on a dropship sent to Earth… So they could die. That was just another prove of that the adults did not have a clue about what they were doing out of desperation and at the time, also need.

_But now, they were down here, too, ready to get a good taste of what hell was really like._

Not being able to see each other through the winter darkness that surrounded them, they took advantage of the way their warm breaths colliding with freezing cold air, created visible, small, smoke-like clouds.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asked for what Clarke was pretty sure was the first time since arriving on Earth months ago, when summer was beginning to change into fall.

It made her look at him, and though he could not see it, he still felt it; her slight surprise.

“Beside the fact that my blood is turning to ice, yeah, I’m fantastic.” She replied, not knowing if it was true, because it caused Bellamy, who was still walking quickly by her, to sigh: “That’s not what I meant.”

“Clearly.” Emotionless, flat was that one word, and even though she deeply wanted to talk to him for some reason, when they reached the end of the woods and could see The fallen Ark, everything tangled in her mind; _Octavia, Abby, Kane, leadership._

However, it wondered Clarke that it was him, who asked _her,_ if _she_ was okay, when it was his little sister, they were unable to locate, after weeks of searching with no luck. She wanted to comfort him, but simply did not know how.

✳ ✳ ✳

Walking into the main ship, it became clear how cold, they were; their skin hurt when met by warm air, and suddenly a little bit was not enough, so the pile of blankets placed conveniently next to the doors, lost two members.

Giving each other a quick look before sitting down, Clarke and Bellamy prepared mentally for all of the questions they did not have a positive reply for. Secretly, they actually hoped the others would be able to read their hopeless facial expressions.

“Any luck?” Why did it have to be Kane, who asked after all? It was not like they prior to coming in, had carved: _Chancellor, please ask stupid questions_ , into their foreheads.

Clarke just shook her head, frowning, refusing to look him in the eye after hearing about, what he did to her mother just a few weeks before they escaped, and all that because she wanted them to be found.

That man did not deserve such an important title, also because every idiot knew that he did not give a crap about Octavia.

Obviously, it made Bellamy angry, but as he was about to say something, Clarke placed a hand firmly on his arm: “He’s not worth it.” She mimicked, keeping her eyes on his; her stormy look apparently carried enough sympathy for him to be persuaded, however something did tell Clarke that her (former) co-leader was too sad to be angry, if that even made sense.

For brief seconds, her cold hand squeezed his, since when words were not able to comfort him, touches and glances perhaps could. She had learned that while trying to figure him out as they began their partnership, and it turned out to work, when Bellamy stared at her, his dark eyes saying: “I get it.”

Through their silent conversation, they suddenly heard Monty, who was coming back from the control-room, yell to his best friend: “Jasper! You will not believe, who fell for the mistletoe trick!”

_What the hell? This prank should be fun._ An unknowing Bellamy started to look around for the two, that is, until they stood in front of him and Clarke, close to laughing as they pointed to the plant, which had been glued to the wall, they were sitting up against, maybe six feet over their heads; it looked very plain apart from the white, round berries on them.

“What then?” Bellamy asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he quickly glanced at Clarke beside him; she looked just as puzzled.

“Would you please take a moment, my dear friend,” Jasper started out, “to explain to these apparent lovebirds, what a mistletoe is all about?” _Lovebirds? This could not be good._ Grinning so much that it was a miracle his face did not fall off, Monty proudly replied: “Standing or sitting below a mistletoe with someone means that you have to kiss.”

It was way too obvious that it amused them, and that also made it hard to believe in anything else than it had to be yet another thing, they had made up.

“And if we don’t?” The situation was already starting to get awkward, and the fact that everyone was now staring at them, waiting, did not help.

Now, the two pranksters looked at each other as if they had not thought that through, which would have been amusing as well, if Clarke did not feel like the walls were closing in, ready to crush her and Bellamy together against their will - _Or what?_

First then, Clarke noticed that he was staring at her, his facial expression unreadable, like a brick: _Did he want to…? No, that was impossible._

“If you don’t do it, then you’ll have to roll all of the way down to the lake, and back again.” That would mean a straight up cold, so these guys were cruel… _Evil._

But it was a lame punishment…

“I’ll make you guys an offer,” Bellamy said, “We kiss, and you take that punishment.” Even though Bellamy’s voice was serious, the grins did not come off their faces, because he could not really be. Him and Clarke were like fire and ice, like-

Earning a shocked gasp from everyone in the room, Bellamy placed a hand to the back of Clarke’s neck, looking briefly into her eyes before crashing their lips together; at first, she froze with time, yet as his lips softened, he got a response, when her hand travelled around his back, pulling him closer.

 “Slow down, Bellamy. Don’t swallow her.” Raven laughed somewhere in the room as he deepened the kiss, but it did not matter to him; the only important thing was how Clarke made him forget. It was first once they broke the kiss that they realized, what it meant, and everyone was staring at them, gaping.

Forcing himself to also break an intense eye contact with Clarke, Bellamy turned to Jasper and Monty, grinning: “Guess who’s going to need their fur-jackets?”


	4. Hold on *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This one is pretty angsty, and there’s mentions of blood etc…
> 
> Also known as: What if Bellamy had to calm Clarke during a life-threatening surgery? :)

_It was incredibly hard to do the most simple act of walking while images of how her face twisted in painful horror as the spear went through her chest, continued to haunt his mind, threatening to make themselves comfortable, and therefore never leave. Also, carrying her was not a challenge in itself, but the way his hands shook from terror made it hard to hold onto her now weak, unconscious body. Constantly afraid of her dying; those things easily piled up, causing his stomach to turn uncomfortably with nausea, and his head to turn heavy._

♥ ♥ ♥

Bellamy was aware that if she did not open her eyes soon, the chance of her making it would be extremely low, so he tried to talk to her, the words not even making much sense, whenever his voice would tremble.

“You’re going to be okay, Clarke.” Even if it was mostly said to make himself believe, she moved a little in his arms, maybe wanting say how she really wanted to fight death like everyone had been taught here, because they needed that important skill to survive even the darkest of things.

Though those bloody grounders wanted her to end up in dirt, their princess wished to live, for just one more day.

♥ ♥ ♥

No word could possibly describe the look on Abby Griffin’s face, when she laid eyes on a deeply moved Bellamy, who was carrying her fatally wounded daughter in his arms, almost failing to put her down, his arms shaking of pain and something else.

“Is she alive, Bellamy?” Gasping the words, the medic did not wait for a reply, taking Clarke’s hand, which was still warm from the blood that continued to pulse through her veins.

Without thinking about it, he took her other hand, starting to rub slow circles inside her palm.

Just then, he remembered how she had hummed while killing Atom, and something in him wanted to do the same, yet being so fragile, tears of anger and guilt burning in his dark eyes as he clenched his jaw, he realized that unlike her, he was still unable to do so.

The first thing she did upon fluttering her eyes open, was to moan and gasp, nearly scream in pain, which Abby shakily told him was a good sign as she prepared for an emergency surgery.

With Finn nearly fainting at the view of Clarke, Bellamy knew that he had to be there, because after all, this was his fault: he wanted to go back, slap himself a million times and step out in front of her to yell: _“Fat, stinking Grounder! Shoot a spear at me!”_ But sadly, that was yet another impossible thing, so there was nothing else to do than to take the bitter consequence of his mistake.

Staring right into her eyes, still deep blue as the greatest of oceans, he squeezed her hand, now warmer.

“Bellamy…” That voice did not sound anything like Clarke’s, since it had been turned really weak and fragile like the rest of her, and of course, he contributed that to the blood-loss, which they were currently trying to minimize by hooking her up to an IV.

It was actually very surprising that she did not start screaming until they began stitching her up, and in hope that it would help, Bellamy buried his hands in her golden hair after having to remove some sweaty strands from her face.

“Keep looking at me, Clarke. Just keep looking… At me.” While trying to calm her, it did not matter what he came to say or do, and he never hesitated a second to take her face in his hands, when she started crying soundlessly.

Oh man, he wished that he had not looked down at the still bloody stitches on her abdomen, and quickly focused on running his fingers comfortingly through her hair as soon as he felt Abby’s eyes lingering on him.

It obviously still hurt, yet apart from the small sounds of pain that escaped her at times, she appeared to be relatively calm, which took a whole lot of weight off of Bellamy’s shoulders.

“You’re okay, Clarke.” He finally whispered, pressing his lips softly to her forehead. Relief started to slowly untie the knot of fear in his chest, and upon giving her a little smile, he turned his attention to Abby, who had just finished cleaning the stitches with one of the last alcohol-pads.

“Thank you.” Even though the mother had every reason to be grateful, that was not something Bellamy needed, yet he nodded at her.

His thumb continued to comfortingly rub the hand, he had not lost his grip on during the two-hour long surgery.

_“Brave Princess.”_ Bellamy whispered, admiring how she succeeded in smiling at the true words, and it comforted him to know that she had finally heard them.


	5. Hold me... Just a little longer *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: What if Bellamy and Clarke reunited, while he was still locked up by Kane? :)

_“Finn? Don’t tell me he’s-“_ Mentally begging that it would ease the constant pain that ruled every muscle of her body, Clarke breathed in deep, inhaling fresh air for the first time in numerous days - The soft drizzle would have had a calming effect, if she was not forced to wait on a reply, which already created a knot of worry in her chest.

_Could you ever imagine losing the one person in the world, who understood everything and did not have to question the occasional feeling of powerlessness? Someone, that believed in you even during the bad days? The one, you would go through hell with, only because it was so sure that they would fight the flames with you? Bellamy was and would always be that person to her._

“He’s not dead, Clarke. Just arrested.” The look in Abby’s eyes was almost sympathetic, keeping eye contact with her daughter, a hand on her forearm to stop her from going anywhere, however at those words, Clarke pulled away, both confused and angry, the emotions rising as she narrowed her eyes.

_Like that was any better…_

“I have to talk to him.” That was actually not another lie, yet she had told too many in the recent days and was tired of it. Therefore, Bellamy had to know what was going on. He had to know about their people.

“Sorry Honey, but Marcus would never allow it.” _Was she kidding? Really?_ Her co-leader had been alive all of this time, and when she finally got here, she was not allowed to see him.

Maybe that guy could call himself the new Chancellor, but he would never deserve to be called _a good person._

Not enjoying it, Clarke signed using another method: “Mom, if you really love me, then you get Kane to bring me in there. Now!” There were so many things to say, the words trembling in her throat already.

She was going to see Bellamy, no matter what it proved to take.

* * *

 

Walking in the halls of the main ship, now on the ground, accompanied by three guards, Kane and her nervous mother, Clarke wanted to use the echoing sound of her own footsteps as a calming-tool, but the stubborn glances from Marcus were somehow disturbing, making her heart beat even faster, almost hurting like everything else.

They suddenly stopped in front of a metal door not situated in The Skybox, which would have made way more sense.

Just thinking that he was on the other side of that door, caused relief to replace some of the sadness in her veins, and of course, Kane grabbed her elbow, analyzing the look in her eyes as if he hoped to find at least a bit of fear in there among the angry thunderstorm.

“Be careful. That boy is-“ It disgusted The Warrior Princess enough to cut him off rudely, shaking off his hand: “Don’t you dare speak one more word about Bellamy. You know absolutely nothing about him!” Then, she used some of those re-found leadership-skills to order a guard to open the doors.

However before doing so, she had a last question for the chancellor: “Does he know that we’re alive?” And when Kane shook his head, glancing at Abby for moral support, Clarke could not be surprised.

The doors moved apart, revealing a somewhat dark room, where wires ruined from the crash hang down from the ceiling, and broken pieces of glass were scattered on the floor.

Laying eyes on him, time seemed to freeze, her heart briefly stopping in her chest: Bellamy was standing in the middle of the room, a stolen gun in his hand, but he lowered it to point downward as soon as their eyes met; two broken gazes finding each other, and when he almost immediately recognized the blue in hers, his lips parted to whisper in disbelief; _“Clarke.”_ That drove her to take a slow step forward, arms slightly lifted; never once breaking their eye contact.

“I surrender.” She said, now standing in front of him, taking the weapon from his shaking hand, their fingers touching in a way that created a new form of electricity, just for a second, but they felt it.

Not caring as Bellamy swung his strong arms around her in a secure embrace, Clarke dropped the gun to the floor, and he spun her around, her legs unintentionally wrapping around him.

Yet, he felt so much relief that he did not care either.

She touched his face briefly; it was half-covered in dry blood that made her remember the fact that he could have been dead, and staring into her eyes once more, all other words he pictured to say lost all their importance.

“You’re okay, Clarke.” _Why did she have to remember at those words? Why couldn’t she just forget everything for longer than a minute?_

“Our people, Bellamy. They’re in danger.” Putting her down, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

What got him locked up in here for good was that they went searching for them, among The Grounders, which turned out to be extremely hopeless.

“Where were you?” Failing to keep her voice steady, tears of frustration roaming in it, Clarke replied: “Mount Weather. After the battle, The Mountain Men took us, it was too good to be true there; fresh food, new clothes, even medical attention, but they put stuff in our food, which I didn’t eat. Bellamy, I came alone. They refused to follow me here.”

While saying that she did not draw breath, shaking uncontrollably from the pressure, but Bellamy seemed to know that she just wanted it all out, asking her to go on.

“We don’t have much time. A few days before escaping, I discovered what kind of experiments they are currently running on the remaining Grounders, who they also took, and even though I don’t know much, I do know that it will be our people next. None of them would listen to me, I tried - I tried so hard, but I can’t do it alone.” Sobbing the last words into Bellamy’s shoulder, Clarke began to relax, knowing that he of all people, would understand the struggle, which was also why she was not as embarrassed as she maybe should have been.

“We’ll figure it out. That’s what we always do, Princess.” He murmured, speaking against her golden hair. Ignoring all of the looks glued to her back, Clarke buried her nose a tiny bit more in the fabric of Bellamy’s jacket, knowing that they soon had to fight again, since that was what they always did, too.

This moment, she wanted to last… Just a little longer.


	6. Look at what you lost *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is basically five times, where Finn comes face to face with Bellamy and Clarke’s feelings for each other, and have to fight the remaining jealousy and regret.

**1.**

First, there were the little things, which no one but him paid much attention to; like the way they would look at each other for longer than the usual three seconds, or how his hand ‘ac .cidentally’ brushed her shoulder as he walked past, a secretive spark to their gazes as if nothing ever happened, yet Finn knew that he himself was not the only person on Earth, who had a thing for the beautiful, courageous Princess - A nickname that Bellamy stole by the way, however now it seemed like he was the only person allowed to use it.

_Then again, he told himself that he could be wrong… That this was all an illusion…_

**2.**  

In the woods one night, when the stars were hidden behind clouds of creepiness, Finn came second to save her life and although it might as well have been a flashback with the grounder pit, the shocked facial expression she had as Bellamy’s hand wrapped around her wrist, this time just not hesitating to pull her up from there.

Hearing the _‘thank you’_ she gave him was bearable, but when his arms secured her in an embrace it was like a knife, stabbing Finn’s heart, the poison on it being jealousy; watching the smile on her lips growing wider while also rising to reach her gaze.

Perhaps that did not mean anything at all… At least it was what he hoped.

_He loved her first, though._

**3.**

The same day as he drowned in his sorrows, Bellamy was drowning in love.

Unable to control his own emotions or actions for that matter, his jaw slacked a bit in shock, witnessing them making out in a dark corner of the wall where they thought nobody could see them. Something had to be wrong, because this view made no sense, since Asshole Bellamy was not present; running his fingers slowly through her hair, his parted lips once in a while leaving hers to press a kiss to her neck, and the way they appeared to fit together despite hating each other’s guts - Or so everyone thought…

Anger and disappointment roamed within Finn, who suddenly remembered the one night he had shared with Clarke, not realizing how incredibly lucky he was.

_Now, he looked directly at what he had lost…_

**4.**

Then there was the morning following Naomi’s death, where Abby Griffin supposedly found her daughter in bed with the man, who nearly killed Murphy, yet still would do anything to protect his people.

Raven quickly caught that information out of nowhere, and even though he deeply did not want to care about it, because his long time love had survived surgery, the next time Bellamy looked to him while he was patrolling at the wall, Finn adverted his eyes, feeling the by now well known sting of pain in his chest.

_Every time he saw Bellamy, Clarke appeared, burning in the back of his mind like a bitter taste of regret._

**5.**

Finn hated to admit it, but she looked happy with him, completely dazzled by a relationship filled with fights, disagreements and struggles, yet one thing that they did not have was trust-issues. It would be a lie for him to say that he did not wish to go back at times, to change his decisions, but maybe he should be happy, not only for his own sake, but for Clarke’s, too.

Take a deep breath…

_Moving on, I’m letting her go…_

_Moving on, I’m letting her go…_

_Moving on, I’m letting her go…_

 


	7. His sister... Her father's watch *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had to write a little something, where Bellamy gives Clarke her watch back :D HOW MANY OF US WANT THAT TO HAPPEN FOR REAL?

_Bellamy did not understand why he hadn’t thought of it before._

_The watch. Of course._

For eight straight days, his gratitude had been left unexpressed, although he refused to let it pass with the wind no matter how much, she ended up wanting him to, because one of the very few things they actually had in common was that neither of them expected anything from anyone; especially not gratefulness.

Perhaps he could excuse the lacking amount of dedication when it came to thinking of ways to thank Clarke with the fact that the passed days had revolved around his little sister, and it wasn’t only the worried big brother, who showed concern for Octavia; actually, the whole camp did given that she was indeed the last to return and reunite with everyone… _Had she found Lincoln? No,_ and she made it very clear, never once shutting up about the guy.

However, beside a broken heart ankle, the most important person in Bellamy’s life was safe, thanks to that one girl, though really she was never classified a **JUST A GIRL** , for many clear reasons.

❤ ❤ ❤

Firelight dancing around in her lonesome stare, Clarke did not even bother to make an appearance in medical, since she was not very welcome there anymore, to be honest.

Bellamy found her like that, knowing how much Mount Weather had changed her (and the others), yet he also knew that this very special item might give her some of her willpower back, his lips curling up in a smile as he stood still unnoticed behind her.

“I have something for you.” Accompanying her by the fire, Bellamy tightened his hold on the watch, which was hidden in his pocket.

“Jesus, Bellamy. Don’t pretend-“ Suddenly, she trailed off, eyes growing big as he revealed his surprise, and at first, she could not do anything but stare at the watch, lying in his hand, her heart slowly warming up with happiness: _It was unbelievable._

“Oh my God, where did you find it?” The new kind of excited pitch to her voice amused Bellamy, but the answer to that question was serious, so he felt the need to be.

“A grounder had taken it, among with some other things,” taking the watch, and finally putting it on, Clarke briefly looked at him, smiling a little, yet when she attempted to mumble the two words, he deserved to hear, he cut her off, pressing the hand, which had previously held the watch, on her arm, just for a few seconds, “My mother owned no material things that I could keep after her death, Clarke - But she left Octavia, which also plays a part in, why I love her so much; my sister is the only, small piece of my mother that I get to carry with me. Therefore, I felt the need to return this piece of your father.”

Anyone could tell that those words were probably the deepest to ever come from Bellamy’s mouth, so apart from giving him another nod, Clarke did not do anything.

Nothing could express this feeling, because now they both had what they needed to keep on fighting; _tomorrow was not just another day…_


End file.
